October Thirty-First
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: It's Halloween and Cake is away at Lord M's. Fionna is left alone. But what will happen when Marshall comes along? One-shot, Fiolee.


_Hey! Halloween is coming! Trick o' treats, jack'o lanterns. Haha. So I decided on a one shot Fiolee today. I'll be doing a Christmas special too! _

Fionna's pov.

Jack'o lanterns, costumes and scary movies. It was all too much for me. I walked across the front of the treehouse and sat down in front of the doors. Wielding my sword tightly in my right hand. The crystal sword glowed with power. But I wasn't convinced. Cake's vampire stories were replaying over and over in my mind. Yes, I knew Marsh was a vanpire. But that doesn't the other vampires wouldn't come here. It was the night of Halloween.

A cold ghust blew my hair into my face. I looked around, expecting a ghost poised to bring me down to the fifteith death world, or a vampire breathing down my neck. Nothing. _A reliable source..._ Cake said she heard that story from a reliable source. But... No she has to be pranking me this time. Isn't she? I gripped my arms to my body shielding me from the cold. We ran out of candles so we couldn't light up the treehouse. But Cake wouldn't need to worry. She was at Lord M's.

A high shrill laugh pierced the air. I stood up stiff. I had goosebumps on my arms and legs. My face was numbed by the cold. I hate Halloween. "Boo!" A deep voice said. I screamed. Colour drained frommy face and I knew. I just knew that I was going to die. Aaa's lost its hero. No. I must not die. I slashed my sword wildly into the darkness. "Oww!" "Marshall?" "Damn it Fi." He replied. I pulled my sword away and looked around. No one was around. "Marshall?" I screamed again. My foot caught on something and I slammed down onto the damp grass.

"Ahhahahahaha, got you Fi!" Marshall's voice laughed. I glared at him in the weak moonlight. "What the blip Marshall?" "You should have seen your face. All, _Marshall?_" He made a face that got me cracked up laughing. "Marshall your a douchebag. You know that?" I asked him laughing and punching him lightly in the arm. "You don't say Fi!" He laughed. Suddenly, I was aware of my surroundings. I forgot all about the pranks and Marshall. I was outside, at night. At the night of Halloween!" Ahhh!" I screamed and started running in circles. Anything could get me now. Cold tingles went up and down my spine. Like spiders crawling on my back.

"Woow, Fi calm down." Marshall's firm hands gripped at my shoulder blades. "What's up?" He asked earnestly. I sat down. Staring into the moonlight. He stared at me with his blood red eyes, waiting for an answer. "It's just... It's Halloween. And..." He grinned. "The little adventurers is scared?" He laughed. I didn't laugh with him. Cause I really was afraid out of my wits.

He noticed I wasn't laughing. "Fio? Fionna? Sorry. Its alright you know to be afraid." He said softly. I scoffed. "Your right, I'm supposed to be the protector of Aaa. How am I suppose to protect them when I'm afraid. I don't deserve this title." I sighed into my palms. "Tell me." He said. "Tell you what?"" What your afraid off." I looked into his eyes. His floated in front of mine just inches away. I sighed. "Your gonna laugh at me." I said angrily. "Fi, I'm your best friend. Do you think I'll do that?" He asked eyebrows raised to the skies. I rolled my eyes. "I guess not."

"Good, tell me." He said. I took a deep breath and blurted. "Vampires." He seemed surprised at first. "Your not afraid of me." He said. It was a statement, something he believed in. "It's not you I'm afraid off." I answered him. "It's the others." I whispered. A tear dripping down my face. My face grew warm. I just about tell Marshall everything. Just never this.

His arms wrapped tightly around me. "Fi, I'm not so scary. So why are you afraid of them?" He asked tenderly. His coldness somewhat comforting. I snuggled into the hug. "But... But Cake heard it from a reliable source!" I cried. Marshall looked puzzled. "It's true isn't it? Not every vampire is like you." He looked even more confused. "I thought you knew that."" Now, I know for reals." He floated away and stayed there. He looked straight into my eyes and his bass materialised in his hands. "Fionna, I..."

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo..."_

I smiled a little. "Fionna, you know I'll always be there for you. Protect you." I smiled. "I know that." I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He grinned and planted a kiss on my forehead. He smirked when he saw my face heat up. What did he do that for? "Video games, my place?" He asked. "Yup." And we walked home. Into the night.

_Hey, so read and review if you want to. My favourite part was when Fi say. "Vampire." A very classic line in Twilight! Haha. Well, I hope you like it. To all Happy Halloween! Mwa hahahahaha._


End file.
